


不用刷好感不用触发flag也可以直接回收HCG的方法

by siriushan5



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	不用刷好感不用触发flag也可以直接回收HCG的方法

“爸！你不是说给我找了个对象吗？”伯爵两米的傻儿子哭丧着脸跟伯爵撒娇，“他怎么天天对着个亮盒子讲话也不愿意跟我说话啊！”

此时阿尔弗雷德正戴着耳机大喊：“会不会T啊！！背不下图玩什么T啊！！”

而赫伯特一个字都听不懂。

当阿尔弗雷德被转换后，丝毫没有出现一般吸血鬼会有的不适应，甚至连时差都不用倒，反正他本来就昼伏夜出。他做的第一件事，就是给自己买了台电脑和PS4，然后就再也没有出过门。“莎拉？什么莎拉？”阿尔弗雷德顶着乱得炸起来的短发，戴着厚厚的黑框眼镜抬起了头，“我现在的老婆是六花！”

“六花又是谁啊？？”赫伯特欲哭无泪，看着自己到手的对象网购了一堆包裹在自己城堡，愣是没有出门一步。“您的外卖到了！记得给好评哦！”还总有穿着蓝衣服黄衣服的奇怪陌生人出现在城堡门口，阿尔弗雷德开了个门缝，一只手伸出去，接了外卖就又幽灵一般地回屋了：“差评！说了毛血旺不加蒜还是加蒜了！！害我一个一个挑出去才能吃！”还伴随着他奇怪的咆哮。

“这可能是传说中……最接近我们吸血鬼的人类亚种……死宅！”伯爵摸着下巴得出了结论。不愧是父亲！活得久就是知识更渊博！赫伯特一脸崇拜。

然而这对赫伯特的一腔热情并没有任何帮助，他乖乖的坐在阿尔弗雷德旁边，看着他在亮盒子前一动不动就是好几个小时，丝毫没有看过自己一眼。一般来说，先不说自己出众的容貌了，就是两米的身高也很难别人忽视，而阿尔弗雷德无动于衷，捏着手柄直视屏幕，终于在you died了好几次之后，气得一把按下暂停键，好几天内第一次看向赫伯特：“都是你的错！”

“怎么是我的错了？”赫伯特委屈极了。“你太白了！屏幕上反光你的脸我都看不到画面了！”好几天不讲话，阿尔弗雷德的声音都有些沙哑。“不是说好我不出声就让我看你玩游戏吗……”两米高的，邪恶的吸血鬼像个大狗子一样，任由阿尔弗雷德训他。看着赫伯特可怜兮兮的，阿尔弗雷德一下子有点内疚：“对不起啦……”说着关掉了PS4，启动了Switch：“……要跟我一起玩马里奥赛车吗？”一瞬间仿佛看得到赫伯特隐形的耳朵都快乐的立了起来。

结果，上了年纪反应速度没阿尔弗雷德一半快的赫伯特，不出所料地摔了手柄：“不好玩！”毕竟他第十几次掉下赛道了。阿尔弗雷德天天在玩的都是什么东西，真是不能理解！这可能就是代沟吧，而他们起码有30多个代沟了……

“……阿尔弗雷德你在玩什么啊！”结果只伤心了一个白天，一到晚上赫伯特又快乐地来骚扰阿尔弗雷德，真是不屈不挠啊！

“恋爱游戏。”拿着掌机靠在棺材里，阿尔弗雷德随口回了一句。“……你要跟别人恋爱吗？”小少爷立刻又难过起来，惨兮兮的让阿尔弗雷德哭笑不得：“……是跟游戏里的角色。”

“你宁愿跟游戏里的角色谈恋爱也不愿意跟我谈恋爱吗！”越描越黑把少爷急得快哭了，这一下换阿尔弗雷德不知所措了。其实他从一开始就不擅长接赫伯特的超级直球，按照他多年玩模拟恋爱游戏的经验，怎么说也应该先刷好感，触发event，回收CG，立告白flag才能表白达成HE，哪有一上来就表白的？还不屈不挠地天天粘着自己，自己冷漠脸打游戏都撵不走的牛皮糖。

“其实……我也不是不喜欢你……”反而是阿尔弗雷德不好意思地放下掌机，摘下耳机伸手摸摸赫伯特的脑袋。“……那六花呢？”赫伯特这才悄悄抬起头补一句。“六花是谁？”阿尔弗雷德继续摸着少爷的脑袋，“我老婆是五月。”

赫伯特脸色更阴森了，突然意识到再怎么傻，眼前的吸血鬼也是个两米高的大家伙，手撕自己分分钟的事情，阿尔弗雷德突然怂了，手无缚鸡之力的死宅如他变成吸血鬼至今没敢实打实地吸过血，全靠毛血旺，他可是个文明人怎么能那么野蛮地进食呢？阿尔弗雷德为了保命，一把抱住赫伯特：“我！我开玩笑的！！我只是……”

他只是从来没现实中谈过恋爱，面对赫伯特的热情不知所措罢了：“……怎么说也得先带我约会送我礼物和花，在看电影的时候悄悄牵我的手，在游乐园一边看烟花一边向我告白……”然而看着一脸茫然的几百岁吸血鬼，阿尔弗雷德意识到人类的矜持对他们并不适用，他已经等了几百年了，耐心是赫伯特现在最不需要的东西。

“……你刚刚说也不是不喜欢我……”过了许久赫伯特小心翼翼地那么问道，“……那我能亲你吗？”。行吧，或者他们可以跳过前面一切的步骤，直奔主题才符合吸血鬼的本性，毕竟『恋爱指南』也说过：一个吻胜过千言万语。『恋爱指南』总是对的。

对于一个等了太久的吸血鬼来说，赫伯特已经算是绅士极了，而阿尔弗雷德这边紧张的眼睛都是闭着的。从简单的嘴唇的摩擦，直到试探性的撬开他的嘴巴勾上舌头，到舌尖磨蹭上吸血鬼的可爱小尖牙，酥麻的瘙痒感让阿尔弗雷德不小心呻吟出声。和赫伯特比，阿尔弗雷德体型简直小他两圈，小小的被圈在少爷怀里动弹不得，总算是放过了第一次接吻的男孩，赫伯特不好意思地补充一句：“……对不起，我觉得我好像硬了。”

“……操，我也是。”告别直男不可怕，最要命的是这是俩一亲就硬的处男，面面相觑的仿佛在说“你没经验啊？”，“你怎么也没啊？你不是几百岁了吗？”，“几百岁就一定能脱处吗？”

虽然是大魔法师，精通现代科技PH站高级会员的阿尔弗雷德的基本常识还是比远古文物级魔法师赫伯特要好上不少的，只不过嘛……他解开赫伯特的裤子就傻了眼，这和体型成正比的大家伙，真的放得进得去吗？“……你要是不愿意的话可以不……”赫伯特有点尴尬，谁叫他们冯科洛克都是两米左右的怪物身高。这一下反而刺激了阿尔弗雷德，他就是那么一个逞强的家伙，弯下腰就把那根东西含进嘴里。

腮帮子涨得酸疼不说，一下子直接抵进喉咙让阿尔弗雷德下意识差点干呕，还要小心自己的牙不伤到嘴里的东西。看着阿尔弗雷德乖乖趴在自己腿间，红润的嘴唇包裹着，口腔被自己的阴茎撑得满满的，口水都咽不下去狼狈地顺着嘴角流出来，因为差点被呛到美丽的蓝色眼睛都泛着泪花，眼圈红红的一副可怜的样子，赫伯特居然又在他嘴里涨大了圈。“我靠，你这个变态……”阿尔弗雷德有苦说不出。

柔软的舌头绕着柱身添了一圈，阿尔弗雷德的口腔又湿又紧，舌头软的伺候着自己敏感的顶端，虽然技术不存在，但认真努力的样子就足够了。当他棕色炸毛的小脑袋认真为自己舔着底部时，前端的前液全都蹭到阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖和眼镜上，赫伯特真怕自己直接射到人脸上，直接把男孩捞起来，摘掉他的眼镜，水汪汪的蓝色眼睛动人极了，嘴唇红红地泛着口水渍，小宅男真该看看自己现在有多色情。

不管是不是嘴里一股阴茎味，小少爷吻上阿尔弗雷德，用力把人小小的圈在自己怀里：“我能……？”该死的，赫伯特当然可以，没等少爷说完，阿尔弗雷德主动抱住他的脖子，仰起头热情地回吻他，柔软的大腿根蹭着被自己舔得湿漉漉的阴茎，邀请的意味不言而喻。

只是舔了阴茎而已，居然就能让阿尔弗雷德湿成那样，果然也是个把持不住的小处男，胡乱摸过电脑桌一卷厕纸旁的那个瓶子，“我靠！原来是……”赫伯特后知后觉地知道了那个瓶子的用处，还有那卷厕纸的，当着赫伯特的面给自己扩张后面还是有点害羞的，少爷太高了甚至没法吻上自己怀里低着头的阿尔弗雷德，只能安慰性地吻着他的头顶，抚平乱糟糟的棕色炸毛。

也不顾自己会不会痛，毕竟赫伯特那异于常人的尺寸不管扩张多充足多半都还是会痛，阿尔弗雷德最后吻了一下少爷的嘴唇，扶着那根东西坐了下去。“啊……疼……”阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气，身体被劈开一般却都只进去了一半，感觉就已经像顶到胃了一样，身体真的吃得进去全部吗？后悔却已经来不及了，干脆一咬牙直接放任让重力替自己做决定。全部吞进去的一刹那，阿尔弗雷德直接惨兮兮地哭了出来，连小腹都被顶得微微凸起来了一块，想腾出一只手遮住凸起来的小腹却被赫伯特更用力地搂在怀里。

“……放松，阿尔弗雷德……”意识到的时候才发现，阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥着赫伯特披散的金发，后穴紧紧咬着不合尺寸的入侵物，身体被填得满满的甚至湿湿地流出了血。小处男哪儿受过这种刺激，但就是要倔强，抱着赫伯特的背就自己慢慢动了起来。凸起的小腹还随着阴茎进出的频率上下起伏着简直过于羞耻，谁叫他缺乏锻炼的身体太瘦弱了，动了几下大腿就软得不行，哭丧的小脸蹭在赫伯特的胸前要他帮忙动一动。

虽然阿尔弗雷德的性格倔的让人心疼，但少爷坏心眼地却更想欺负他。“你知道我可以把你整个抱起来的吧？”赫伯特突然这么讲到，还没等晕乎乎的男孩反应过来，就整个把人抱起来抵在墙上，只有后颈一小块皮肤抵着墙让阿尔弗雷德慌乱地搂住赫伯特的背，腿紧紧夹住他的腰，这个姿势实在对阿尔弗雷德太不利了，毕竟身高差在那，他甚至不怀疑自己脚着不了地，只能抓紧了少爷，一边被他吻得晕乎乎的，一边因为重力肠道被填得更深，小腹的凸起更加明显的过于色情，在疼痛和快感还有羞耻心的夹击之下，阿尔弗雷德早就在不知不觉中被操射了，白色的精斑都沾在了赫伯特身上。

“不要了……啊……赫伯特……”几乎是虚弱的哭喊着求饶了，阿尔弗雷德又一次被从后面填满，白皙的脖颈香甜极了的味道，从第一次见面起就吸引着少爷，虽然鲜活的人类血很好，但爱人的血才是世间最美妙的滋味。赫伯特的尖牙刺进了阿尔弗雷德的颈动脉，血液相融的快感让男孩又一次攀上了高潮，后穴涌出一股前列腺液，他作为一个男孩子被干到潮吹了，这是只有变成吸血鬼之后才能体会的绝顶体验，胳膊软到撑不住，阿尔弗雷德脸贴在床上悄悄哭出声。

赫伯特拿自己倔强又可爱，还色到不可思议的宝贝爱人无可奈何，把胳膊伸到阿尔弗雷德的眼前让他咬下去。该死的，第一次真正吸血居然是在这种场合，真是丢死人了，阿尔弗雷德没有犹豫，咬上了赫伯特的手腕。这样一来小少爷也能达到真正的高潮，总算是能放过可怜兮兮的阿尔弗雷德，小洞被操得都合不起来，射进去的精液，血液和潮吹出来的体液顺着腿根流出来，下半身整个湿漉漉的一塌糊涂。

原来互相告白心意是这么简单的一件事，根本不需要刷四五小时的好感，选项选错了还会导致BE。吸血鬼远没有人类来得复杂，血的气味就能告诉他们谁是自己命中注定的归属。

“你说过马里奥赛车赢了你就可以随便提要求的！！”时间对于吸血鬼来说毫无意义，总之是之后的某一天，赫伯特总算是磨炼技术，赢了阿尔弗雷德一次。“愿赌服输。”阿尔弗雷德倒是很爽快，一边想这个古板的吸血鬼能提什么要求？让自己穿水手服女仆装的，搞到三天出不去棺材的，身体里放跳蛋打赢一局守望还必须拿全场最佳的都做过了，还能有什么比这更出格的……

“嫁给我好吗？”赫伯特认真地凝望着阿尔弗雷德第一眼就令他着迷的蓝色眼睛。

“我难道不早就是你的了吗？”即使这么多日子过去了，认认真真讲情话，依然会让阿尔弗雷德害羞。


End file.
